Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic
Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic (赤血の滅鵬魔法, Sekketsu no Metsuhō Mahō lit. Red-Blood Phoenix Destroying Magic) is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and finally, one of the Phoenix Slayer Magic styles that grants the wielders of its power the ability to transform the physiology of their body into a , an extremely powerful type of legendary creature that are a long-lived bird associated with flames and cyclically regenerated or reborn. In case of Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic, its practitioners are able to utilize the element of as their main weapon, which made them known as the one of the most powerful representors of Phoenix Slayer Magic. Because of their power, reputation and quite remarkable activity, the users of Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic are known as the Blood-Red Phoenix Slayers ( , Buraddo Reddo Fenikkusu Sureiyā lit. Sanguine-Scarlet Phoenix-Destroying Magicians). Description Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic is a sub-type of Phoenix Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by Phoenix Slayers. This magic allows the caster i.e. its user or users to transform their physiology into that of a phoenix, after they are taught by the phoenix kind. However, training for obtaining this Magic is rather very strict and hard, as the Scarlet Phoenixes usually refuse to teach the human kind of their dangerous kind of Magic. In terms of raw power, it seems, that Phoenix Slayer Magic is slightly weaker to its God-like counterpart, while can be determined as somewhat as superior to other Slaying-Type Magics in some other properties and mechanics of the magic. However, Phoenix Slayer Magic itself has one unique feature, which is typical for all Phoenix Slayers - their Magic gives to them the capability of passive regeneration, which is depicted as the user's wounds regenerate slowly over time. Moreover, some skillful user are able to boost this trait to the point, that they will heal almost instantly for a limited time. Also, they can ressurect once a week, if they attempt to use the required spell within a week of using it beforehand they will stay dead. The element that this magic incorporates into the body of the user is blood. From that, a Scarlet Phoenix Slayer gains several abilities, which are connected to the blood element very closely, but appear in rather strange and sometimes unbelievable manner. The user is able to conjure or produce the blood element from their bodies, interestingly, from any part of their body. They can develop their Magic to the point of using it for different purposes, mainly for battle combat as a form of attack or defense. Usually, the blood, that users are able to produce is synthetic - in other words, it is not a real blood and not the blood from user's body. However, as a special for Scarlet Phoenix Slayers, they are also able to utilize their own blood in order to make their Magic much stronger, but within it, the user has a limit of their own blood, which he or she can use for such purpose. If Scarlet Phoenix Slayer will reach this limit, they will receive damage not only from themselves, but from a blood loss too, while at such situation, their healing abilities are seen to be somehow blocked. Scarlet Phoenix Slayer also can replenish their stamina, magic power and strength by absorbing the blood element, as Phoenix Slayers can't consume their elements: they're absorbing it the moment it is touched make up for this setback. From that, the user is also unaffected by the blood element itself and their own generated element can not be consumed by another Slayer-Type Magic user. Such absorbing also further enhances the Phoenix Slayer's natural healing power. But, even as Phoenix Slayer Magic's one of the strongest styles, Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic has its own real limits. Their main limits, thus, can be called as its natural enemy is Lightning and Ice Phoenix Slayer Magics and its standard Magic's counterparts. However, there are few occasions, where the user after harsh and enough trainings, can absorb another element, which is different to their own. From that point, the elements will fuse in the body of a Phoenix Slayer, giving to them a power of a higher caliber. However, the elements themselves must be rather fusionable. As a result of such doing, the user os Scarlet Phoenix Slayer Magic can overcome their weakness to lightning and ice elements, while attaining the increasement of the overall strength with the addition of an extra effect for their initial Magic. Spells Basic *'Scarlet Phoenix's Sanguine Step' (緋鵬の多血歩, Hihō no Taketsuho) *'Scarlet Phoenix's Scream' (緋鵬の悲鳴, Hihō no Himei) *'Scarlet Phoenix's Soaring Fist' (緋鵬の翔拳, Hihō no Shōken) *'Scarlet Phoenix's Talon' (緋鵬の鉤爪, Hihō no Kagizume) **'Scarlet Phoenix's Sharp Talon' (緋鵬の斬爪, Hihō no Kizume) *'Scarlet Phoenix's Wing Attack' (緋鵬の翼撃, Hihō no Yokugeki) *'Scarlet Phoenix's Crushing Beak' (緋鵬の砕喙, Hihō no Saigai) *'Scarlet Phoenix's Diving' (緋鵬の飛落, Hihō no Hiraku) *'Scarlet Phoenix's Feathers' (緋鵬の羽, Hihō no Hane) *'Scarlet Phoenix's Weaponry' (緋鵬の兵器, Hihō no Heiki) **'Scarlet Gun' (緋銃, Hijū) **'Scarlet Blade' (緋刀, Hito) **'Scarlet Whip' (緋鞭, Himuchi) **'Scarlet Mace' (緋鎚, Hizuchi) **'Scarlet Bomb' (緋爆破, Hibakuha) **'Scarlet Shield' (緋盾, Hijun) ***'Scarlet Shield: Blood Mist' (緋盾・血霧, Hijun: Chigiri) **'Red-Blood Armor' (赤血の鎧, Sekketsu no Yoroi) **'Scarlet Bow' (緋弓, Hiyumi) Intermediate Spells Scarlet Rise ( , Sukāretto Raizu lit. Majestic Phoenix Cindering Power Amplification: Hot-Blooded Energy Impulse): Rise, also referred to as Phoenix Drive, is an uncategorized Phoenix Slayer Magic spell that's an Magic-amplification technique and equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Drive; Rise brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Phoenix Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Phoenix Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a rather extreme degree. Scarlet Phoenix Slayers have Scarlet Rise; when invoking its power, the caster focuses the energies that are dwelling within them frame intently, as they begin to surge the arcane powers within themselves outwards while inducing the activation sequence of their particular element. From here, the caster is known to work through the concept of symbolism as to replicate the legends where the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion before being reborn once more – this causes their elemental energies, in this case, the bloody energies, to undergo the process that's not dissimilar to combustion, with the caster's elemental energies acting as a fuel having a chemical reaction with ambient particles of eternano that act as a oxidant as they circle around the body of the Phoenix Slayer, resulting in the production of a higher quantity of blood energies which begin to give off a scarlet-coloured smoky aura, constantly flickering outwards like embers of flame. Not stopping on that, this form additionally causes some physical changes such as blood-like markings that are related to the element of Scarlet Phoenix Slayer being engraved into their skin; also, it often appears as an actual appearance of veins all over the body. There are five long, blade-like feathers of scarlet colour that can be used for offensive and defensive measures growing out of both of their forearms for creating a Second Generation Phoenix Slayer too. Interestingly, depending on the user's level and emotional state, their eyes may be glowing in red, which can be either increased or decreased with its saturation. All in all, Rise results in the increasing of the strength, speed, regenerative ability, and potential that the user possesses tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than themselves; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as their element cloaks around them. Usage of Rise varies from user to user; while most use it to enhance their magic output and physical prowess for combat, one can easily utilize the granted power for one single spell which is more often than not their ultimate attack to quickly defeat their opponent. While in this state, the user demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of their Phoenix Slayer Magic without exhausting themselves; indeed, whilst using this spell, the user's capabilities are generally multiplied by a factor of ten but it may be possible for them to achieve fifteen times greater power by simply overexerting themselves. This state grants the user the ability to perform new spells; as well as making their pre-existing spells far more powerful, with various users only employing several skills only while in Rise, allowing the user to dish out some serious damage. However, like most similar skills, the uprise of magical energy could easily obliterate the user or severely damage their body, if harnessed for too long, and it can only be activated if the user has unlocked their Second Origin. Advanced Spells Phoenix Slayer Secret Arts (滅鵬凰奥義, Metsuhō Ōgi) Alternative Modes Conquest Colored in Blood Power-Up Boosters *'Phoenix Force' ( , Fenikkusu Fōsu lit. The Power of Phoenix): Phoenix Force is the most advanced state that an ordinary Phoenix Slayer is capable of taking upon - it can be seen as the equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Dragon Force in that both are powered-up forms and essentially transform the wielder of the Slayer Magic into the creature their magic was created to kill in the first place. In terms of physical changes, a Phoenix Slayer in Phoenix Force gains feather-like markings on their face as well as talon like nails on their fingers and toes. *'Phoenix Ascendance': Coming soon... Dual-Element Phoenix Modes *'Phoenix Bipolarity' ( ), Fenikkusu Baipōrariti lit. Phoenix Revival: Twin Element): coming soon... Trivia Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Blood Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic